A Mutant Miko
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome blinked as she stared up at the mansion. Oh, great...what had she gotten herself into now? A series of drabbles featuring our lovable miko and the various mutants of X men evolution. Rated M to be safe.
1. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

**A Mutant Miko**

**Summary: ****Kagome blinked as she stared up at the mansion. Oh, great...what had she gotten herself into now? A series of drabbles featuring our lovable miko and the various mutants of X men evolution. Rated M to be safe.**

* * *

**Male: Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**

**Theme: Catch Phrases**

* * *

Kurt smiled as he plopped on the couch. "Girls love ze fuzzy dude." Kagome huffed as she jumped over the couch landing in his lap. She smirked as he gave a light 'umpf' she rolled her eyes at his dramatics and leaned into him, her face inches away from his. "Why yes, yes _your girl does love the fuzzy dude."_

He laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, one arm wrapped around her waist. "Ah, Kagome…you know I love you. Zat's just mien catch phrase." She rolled her eyes as she placed a light kiss on his lips. "Is that so…then you don't even want to know what mine was…"

She gave him one last kiss before standing up and leaving the room, smirking as he fumbled to get off the couch and trail after her, "Kagome! Tell me! I vanna know!" She smiled as she shook her head with a 'Nu uh.' Oh, how she loved to mess with her boyfriend. She smiled lightly, she would give it an hour before telling him, he was no doubt going to be disappointed. After all 'Sit Boy!' paled in comparison to 'Chicks dig the Fuzzy due.' Oh well.


	2. Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)

**Male: Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)**

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the man across from her…he did not just suggest they play strip poker in the danger room?

"Are you crazy?" She asked with a frown and he smiled at her charmingly.

"No Mon Cheri…I do not believez I am."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Either way, I'm going to have to pass on that little offer of yours."

He blinked as he followed her into the locker room, "Oh I see…you are...how they say?...Scaredy cat, no, Mon Cheri?"

She huffed, she was no scaredy cat! "Oh, you are so on!" She missed the small smirk he sent her as she turned her back on him to grab her duffel bag from the locker.

"Come on, lets go. We can play in my room…get that stupid grin off your face." He nodded and let her lead him to her room; oh, this was going to be fun.

How right he was, here they were fifteen minutes into the game and she was in her panties and bra. She huffed as she glared at him, oh that ass! He not only tricked her into playing, but into thinking she had a shot at winning. At first things had been okay, she had lost her outer shirt and he had lost a sock or two…then, before she knew it she was practically naked!

She glanced down at her cards and then at his smirking face, she was so screwed and they both knew it! She huffed as she laid down her losing hand. He smiled at her charmingly and held up his winning hand. She glared at him muttering a 'I hate you' under her breath as he pointed at her bra. "Off with it Mon Cheri."

She glared but slowly undid the clasp making sure she still had it covering her as she laid on her bed, her breasts pressed directly to it so he could see nothing as she tugged it off.

She blushed red as he pouted, "Now zat iz not very fair at all, Mon Cheri."

She blushed more but looked away, "Deal with it."

He smirked, "Oh, I will…"

She huffed at him and tossed something at him in anger only to realize what she threw and face palmed, "Um can I have that back?"

He smiled at her and shook his finger, "No, no, cheri, zis is now mine. You have given it to me, you zee?"

She actually growled at him. "I did NOT give it to you, you jerk! I was throwing something RANDOM at you and it just happened to be THAT. Now give. it. back."

He blinked as if thinking it over, "Hmm... no." He winked at her as he put the strap in his mouth and grabbed a new hand.

She blushed red in embarrassment and anger as she watched it hang carelessly from his teeth, dangling there. She vowed then and there she would get him back. She held back a groan as she picked up another losing hand…she was so screwed. She blushed bright red as he gave her a knowing smirk. She quickly tossed down her had, sat up and pulled off her panties before high tailing it into her bathroom.

He smirked as he took her bra from his mouth and picked up the discarded panties, oh that was fun, his Cheri was very fun to tease. He quickly pocketed his 'spoils of war' before grinning at her bathroom door, "Zat was fun Mon Cheri, let me know when you want a rematch." He smiled as he exited her room whistling a merry tune under his breath.


	3. Logan

**Logan (Wolverine)**

* * *

Kagome blinked at the sticky, sweet smelling liquid that covered her. What the hell was it? Oro had asked her to grab the bottle of liquid from her room, which she had done. She was in the process of returning to the woman when Logan up popped out of no where, complaining about some smell, and she bumped into him, causing her to spill it all over her nice new shirt.

"Logan! God, can't you make noise, you know, like a normal person?" She blinked when he just started at her, scenting the air. She sighed as she bent over to pick up the spilled bottle, him and his weird quirks, then again everyone who lived in the mansion had _some_ quirks.

She blinked when she felt him step up behind her, what was he doing? She blushed bright red as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him. She quickly stood up, her back pressed to his chest, "Logan!" She gasped as he nuzzled her neck, his hot breath fanning across it making her shiver.

She blushed more as he moved his hands from her hips to rest on her navel, massaging it softly, she shivered again as the weird liquid was absorbed into her skin. She groaned lightly as it started to feel good, very good. She silently lifted up the now empty bottle, her eyes widened when she read the label.

Pheromone perfume?

What the hell? Why did Oro have such a thing? Oh, God! She blushed remembering why Oro wanted the bottle; she was going to have a private meeting with Hank…oh, eww. She did not want to think about it! She gasped as Logan ground into her and groaned in pleasure. By the looks of things she wouldn't have to. She giggled lightly as he pulled her into an empty room.


	4. Angel (Warren Worthington III)

**Angel (Warren Worthington III)**

* * *

**Theme: Bird's Eye View**

* * *

Kagome hummed as she worked in the garden, well what was left of it after a training session with Logan. She smirked lightly as she stood up stretching lightly, her low cut shirt shifting to show off more of her pale creamy breasts. Oh, she knew he was there soaring around in the air, 'patrolling'. Psh, if by patrolling he meant looking down girl's shirts.

Who would have thought that perfect, polite Angel was a closet pervert? She grinned as she walked through a small cluster of trees on her way back to the mansion. She groaned lightly as she pulled her shirt away from her, once again exposing her bra clad breasts.

"Oh, it's sooo hot." She murmured, bringing up a bottle of water as if she were going to pour it onto herself. She smirked as she heard a thump followed by a bigger thump.

She quickly spun around a look of mock concern on her face, "Oh, Angel! Are you okay?" She kneeled next to him, mentally grinning as he blushed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I better get back to patrolling…"

She smiled and stood up, "Yeah, I mean you're the only one here with a bird's eye view..." She laughed lightly as he flushed and took of in a flutter of wings. Oh, yeah, he was caught and he knew it.


	5. Lance Alvers (Avalanche)

**Lance Alvers (Avalanche)**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on the steps of the school, today had been a very shitty day. She had been held after school because stupid Lance had kept tossing shit at her until she snapped and yelled at him, which landed her in detention. To make matters worse she had missed her ride back to the mansion, just fucking great.

She glared at the ground wishing it was Lance, that ass, what was his problem? He was always teasing or messing with her! On more then one occasion, Jean had hinted at it being his way of showing her he liked her. Psh, yeah right, what where they, in kindergarten? Plus, if you added in the fact he had tried to kill her, in their various X Men vs the Brotherhood matches, yeah, he did _not_ like her.

She let out an aggravated sigh as she stood up stretching. "Damnit!" She sighed as she picked up her backpack and put it on, "Looks like I'm walking…just freaking great." She was halfway out of the parking lot when someone honked at her, from behind her, scaring the shit out of her. She whirled around to face the offender, and glared. There, in his little jeep, sat the bane of her existence, Lance.

She glared at him even more as he inched his car along side of her, his damn cocky smirk on his face. "What do you want?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe because you're creeping alongside of me in your rust bucket." She smirked as he glared at her.

"At least I have a car."

She shrugged, "So? So does Scott."

Lance huffed at the mentions of Summers, he did not like the other boy, it was just something that seemed to be written in his DNA. He also didn't like it how she used Summers in an attempt to insult him. "Yeah so? He's not here, and I am." He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"So? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

He grinned, "What were you waiting around for me? That's so sweet."

Kagome glared at him as she sped up her pace a bit, sadly he was still in his jeep and could easily keep up with her. "No you _baka no teme_. I had detention for that little stunt you pulled in class." She smirked as he looked confused at the foreign words.

"Hey what's that mean?"

She smirked lightly. "Not telling."

Lance huffed in anger, he didn't like it when she used her first language on him! He knew it was some kind of insult…it always was. "Look, if you tell me, I'll give you a ride to the X-tard mansion."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Its your fault I'm walking in the first place!" He rolled his eyes.

"No one said you had to blow up at me."

She huffed angrily. "I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have thrown shit at me, _baka no teme_!"

He huffed as he put his jeep in park and turned to her, "Look you want a ride or not?"

She huffed but nodded, she did not want to have to walk all the way back to the mansion. "Fine." She jerked open the door and got in slamming it behind her. He smirked at her as he put his jeep in drive, oh, he'd give her a ride all right.

Kagome smiled goofily as they skidded into the drive way of the mansion, now that was a ride! It could almost rival ridding with Wolverine! She giggled lightly as she got out of the jeep and walked over to his side of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

He nodded, "No problem…so what dose _baka no teme_ mean?"

She smirked at him and leaned in to whisper almost seductively in his ear. "Oh that? Do you really want to know?" Her finger trailed over his jaw before stopping at his chin. "It means stupid bastard." There was a resounding smack, and she smiled to herself as she walked into the mansion hearing him curse as he pulled out of the drive way.


	6. Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)

**Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)**

**Theme: Faster Then A Speeding Bullet**

* * *

"Hmmm, that was quick..." She murmured.

He huffed and looked away from her, "Don't you dare start..."

She smiled innocently, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about...Mr. faster then a speeding bullet..."

He rolled his eyes, "Remember that when you want something…"

She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him lightly, "Don't worry my dear Quicksilver, I happen to like it fast."

She smirked as he blushed and grabbed the bags from his hands, oh, yeah, it rocked having him in the house. "Guy's the foods here!" She smiled as the others cheered happily; it was taco bell, after all. It sucked only having one working car, but hey who needed one when you had Quicksilver?


	7. Scott Summers (Cyclops)

**Scott Summers (Cyclops)**

**Theme: White Lie**

* * *

Kagome, the 'normal' girl, smiled at Scott as he approached her. She had a soft spot for the younger mutant boy, in fact she might go so far as to say she had a crush on him. She blushed at that thought and smiled as he stopped in front of her. He looked like he wanted to ask her why she, a seemingly normal girl was at an institute for mutants.

She sighed lightly and decided to take pity on him, he had been standing in front of her for the past few minutes, no doubt trying to think of a way to ask her without sounding rude. "You want to know why I'm here, not being a mutant and all, right Scott-Kun?"

He nodded lightly, briefly wondering if she had read his mind. "Yes, that is if you don't mind telling me…"

She smiled up at him. "Oh, not at all, in fact, I was hoping you would be the one to ask me." With that she stepped up to him, barely leaving any space between them and pressed her lips to his.

He stiffened, she was kissing him! What should he do? He blinked at the feeling of her soft lips pressed to his and decided to enjoy it. He relaxed and opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out to ask for permission to enter her mouth. Permission she easily gave, tongue met tongue in a swirling dance for dominance, a dance he won. He sighed lightly missing her warmth as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Take off you glasses Scott-Kun." He blinked and was snapped back to reality.

"I can't you know what will happen if I do."

She smiled softly at him and shook her head. "It'll be okay I promise. So please?" He stared down at her, her face tinted red by his glasses, and thought about it. She knew what would happen if he took off his glasses yet she asked him to anyway…maybe she knew something he didn't know?

With a heavy sigh he nodded and lifted his hands form her hips, lightly wondering when they were placed there, and shakily took of his glasses, his eyes squeezed shut. He jumped lightly as she gently placed her hands on his face. "Please, open your eyes Scott-Kun." He took a deep shaky breath and nodded, opening his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

He blinked as she smiled at him, her blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones. "H-how?" She let go of his face and stepped back lightly. "I'm a 'cure' for mutants…well a temporary one. No one knows why, but I can 'cure' mutant powers for a small amount of time with a kiss." She giggled as he gaped at her, his mouth actually hanging open a bit. "Mahh, Scott-Kun you're going to catch flies like that." With that she lightly closed his mouth and walked past him.

He blinked and blinked again as he saw the world as it was, without the constant red tint he had grown used to over the years. He turned on his heel and watched as Kagome started walking away from him, and before he knew it he was trailing after her. Kagome smiled lightly as he trialed after her, okay so maybe she lied a little bit, she didn't have to kiss a person for her power to work, no all she had to do was touch them, but still it was only a little white lie.


	8. Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau):

**Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)**

**Continuation of chapter two**

**Theme: Rematch**

* * *

She huffed as she stormed into Gambit's room, smirking as he fell off his bed. "You!"

He blinked and sat up, "Yes, me…?" She glared at him and stomped over to him her eyes blazing.

"You're a cheat! I want a rematch…NOW!" He blinked as he stood.

"Moi? A cheat?"

She glared at him, "Yes, you mister card master!"

He blinked, "Oh, zo you heard?"

She glared, "Oh, yeah, I heard…I want a re match!"

He smiled as he got off the floor, "Why of course, Mon Cheri, but we both know how its going to end…" She smirked at him as she shoved something in his face.

"Me, you, Tekken. Three rounds…winner has to do whatever the loser says." Gambit blinked, what was zis Tekken?

He blinked as she smirked up at him, "What are you a scaredy cat?"

He blinked, "Remy iz not a scaredy cat."

She smirked at him as she led him towards the living room, "Get ready to prove it." He grinned as he sat down on the floor and watched as she put the game in the machine, how hard could a game be?

He gaped as she creamed his player for the third time, her chosen character doing a small victory dance. He had just lost three times in a row! Hell, in the first round he didn't even get a hit in, by the second round he was kinda getting the hang of it, by the third round he was semi confident…and yet he still lost!

"Remy wants a rematch." She smirked at him as she stood up and did the same pose as her character in the game, one hand on her hip as she held her other hand out doing the victory sign, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Another time my dear Gambit….for now…I want you…to…oh I jut got a great idea…wait right here!" Her dear Gambit? He liked the sound of that. Wait...she had a 'great' idea? That...did not sound good. Not at all.

He blinked as she ran out of the room and came back three minutes later with Jean and a piece of paper in hand. He paled, this was not going to be good for him. Not one bit. She smiled as she turned to Jean, "Jean can you do me a favor and broadcast what Gambit's about to read to the rest of the school? I promise it's nothing bad…"

Jean smiled and nodded, "Sure no problem."

She smiled and bounded over to him, a smile on her face as she placed the piece of paper in his hands, "Well here you go, I trust you know how to read." She smiled innocently up at him as he huffed and yanked it out of her hands. Grunting lightly as Jean placed her hand on his shoulder, her other one on her temple to relay the message.

He sighed as he held up the paper, "I, Gambit, haz a zmall two- ah do I haz to do zis, cheri?"

Kagome smirked, "Oh yes, now say it!"

He sighed but nodded, "Haz a zmall two inch long peniz zat waz mistakenz for a worm by me lazt lover. zere, zatizfied?" She smiled but shook her head and pointed at the second paragraph of the paper, "Nope keep going."

He sighed again but nodded, "Alzo, I am notzing compared to Mon Cheri, Kagome, she iz ze awezomezuace and iz better then me at…now zat iz a lie."

She huffed and pointed at the paper, "Stick to the script!"

He huffed but nodded, "Zhe iz better then me at everything. I am nozing but a card playing pervert. I am lucking to even bazk in her prezence."

She smiled as she patted his back, "There now that wasn't so hard was it?"

He glared at her as Jean walked away chuckling under her breath, "Oh, zis meanz war, little one, zis meanz ze warz."


	9. Pietro Maximoff

**Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)**

* * *

**For KibaSin**

* * *

They were like magnets, she decided, attracted to each other, but at the same time, they repelled each other. Right now, she couldn't help but be attracted, watching him. He was leaning on a door frame, taunting Rogue, and was looking utterly gorgeous as he did so. On the other hand, just the other day she hated his guts, but then again he was a natural jerk... and she seemed to have a thing for those.

She rolled her eyes as he made a kissy face at Rogue, the southern belle rolled her eyes and walked past him with a huff. She giggled lightly as he huffed as well, and made a face at Rogue's back before zooming out of the door Rogue had gone though. She sighed as she heard Rogue's angry cry and felt a rush of air race past her. She blinked as Rogue stomped back in the room, murder in her eyes.

"What'd he do now?"

Rogue blinked taking notice of her and huffed, "Little pervert took mah gawd damned bra that's what he did! And Ah'ma kill him!" Kagome blinked, he took Rogue's bra? She couldn't help the stab of hurt that raced though her, just like she couldn't stop the wave of disgust. She was disgusted that he would use his powers to do that, then again he was him, and saddened by the fact that it was Rogue and not her that caught his attention.

She blinked as Rogue stormed past her, no doubt ready to try and kill him, it was what he deserved, yet her heart stopped at the thought of him hurt. Either way it was to late Rogue was halfway up the stairs when he rushed by, a gust of wind following behind him. She blinked as Rogue cried out again, "Ya fucking pervert! Arrgh!" With that Rogue stormed into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She blinked a she felt someone lean on her from behind, she rolled her eyes when she saw a black lacey bra being held in front of her face. "Not what you'd expect form little Roguey is it?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, right now he was definitely repelling her. "Whatever you damn pervert." She rolled her eyes at he appeared in front of her.

"Awww are you_jealous_? Don't worry I like _yours_ better." She blinked as he held up her red lacy bra. She blinked, when did he?

He smirked at her as he tossed Rogue's bra behind him and played with hers, "Oh…a _D_are you? Never would have guessed." She growled darkly as she fisted her hands at her sides.

"Give that back!" He smirked at her and appeared next to her, one arm around her shoulders as he dangled her bra with his other hand.

"I don't think I will." She huffed and swung at him, not surprised when all she met was air.

He laughed as he lounged on the couch holding her bra above his head, "My, my Kagome temper, temper. Hmm, I wonder if you're this wild in bed?" She blushed a bright red, and dully noted that he to had a light blush on his cheeks.

The ass, he _knew_ she felt something for him, hell, she knew he felt something for her, but for him to say that! Even it was him just being a jerk. She huffed and looked away from him. "One way to find out." She blushed such a bright red she almost rivaled the bra that sat on his head, it had slipped out of his fingers at her comment.

He blinked and blinked again…did she just? He stared at her his eyes taking in her flushed cheeks and the nervous twitch of her fingers. Yes, yes she did! Well, he didn't know what to do, yes, he felt something for the small Japanese woman but he didn't know what it was. At times it was affection and at others it was annoyance, either way whatever he felt it was strong. A small smirk broke across his face, why not? She was freely offering…and he was attracted to her. He grinned, he was going to go for it.

She blinked as a whirlwind of air rushed at her, she barely realized she was in someone's arms before she was dropped on something soft. She blinked and looked around, noticing one they were in her room and two she was naked! She blushed bright red as she covered herself and refused to look up at him.

He blinked as he looked down at her, never had he seen her look so venerable, so cute, so loveable. He blinked feeling bad that he had moved so fast, he hadn't even let her undress herself, yet he was used to living at such a fast pace that it was natural to him. He sighed, just this once he would try and slow down, if only for her. "Kagome, look at me."

She flushed red but did so, once she was looking up at him he leaned down and lightly kissed her. "I think I might love you."

She blushed redder than she already was, if that were even possible, she thought with embarrassment. "I think I might love you, too." He smiled as he quickly shed his own clothes. She flushed red as he smirked at her and slowly, a word that was should never be associated with him, crawled on top of her.


	10. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler):

**Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**

* * *

**Theme: Language Barrier**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she saw Kurt make a bee line for her, they were great friends despite the language barrier. She, originally being from Japan, had trouble understating, let alone speaking, English. So it was doubly hard for her to understand Kurt with his cute accent. That didn't stop their friendship from growing, sometimes you didn't need words.

Kurt blushed as Kagome smiled up at him, oh, gosh…maybe he should just wait. He blinked as she looked up at him in worry. "Kurt…what wrong?" He smiled at her and patted her head.

"Its nozing Kagome." She frowned but nodded as they walked through the halls of the mansion.

"Kagome…I vant you to be mien girlfviend!"

She blinked not understanding him, "You want me to a what?" Kurt let out an aggravated sigh tossing his arms up in the air.

"Oh, forgets it!" With that he grabbed her and pulled her into a startling and sloppy kiss. When he pulled back he blushed bright red at the stunned look on her face.

Kagome blinked as she brought a hand up to her bruised lips and looked at him. Her face widened in understanding, oh! She blushed bright red, "I will be you girlfriend."

She blinked as he pulled her into his arms. "All right!" She smiled as he pulled her closer to him, who needed words when you could use body language instead?


	11. Bobby Drake (Iceman)

**Bobby Drake (Iceman)**

* * *

**Theme: Icy Hot**

**For: Kibasin**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as Bobby, the boy she hadn't seen since her childhood, sweet talked some girls. Honestly , how time had changed him, he went from a rebellious brat that seemed to live to piss off her uncle Logan, to a hot sexy suave womanizer. The thing was…she was jealous of the girls he was sweet talking, yes, she liked him, and had since they were kids.

In fact, she fondly recalled their adventures when they were but kids; she had been living with her uncle Logan when they first met, yes 'Uncle' Logan, he had taken her in when her father had passed all those years ago. At first, they hated each other, he was always trying to show off his 'iceman' powers, she, not knowing that she was a miko at the time, paled in comparison. But as time went by they had become inseparable…until she and her uncle left to travel around.

Now, here she was; sixteen years old and hopelessly in love with her childhood friend, who had turned into a hot sexy womanizing young man…who didn't really pay any attention to her the way she wanted him to. She pouted as he made the girls glass like ice roses, something he had learned to do solely for her, the hot sexy jerk.

She blinked as he turned to her and winked at her blowing her an ice-mist kiss that actually traveled over to her and landed on her cheek causing her to shiver. She blushed a bright red and held a hand up to her cheek as he turned his attention back to the other girls. At least she still had some hope, he didn't give anyone else his 'ice kisses'…yet.


	12. Logan (Wolverine)

**Logan (Wolverine)**

* * *

At first he was reluctant to give in to her advances, he was old enough to be her grandfather five times over but she was a persistent little thing, he would give her that.

She had worn down his resistance after two months of meeting her, which was a feat in it's self seeing as he had know Rogue since she was fifteen and she was _still_ trying to gain his attention at the age of twenty one.

Then again Kagome had drawn the line in the sand on that one quite clearly.

Of course Rogue had put up a fight but in the end Kagome's miko abilities were far stronger then Rogue's mutant ones.

In fact it was when she was fighting for him so harshly that his resistance had crumbled; she later told him it had to do with the diluted wolf demon blood flowing in his veins.

Not that he cared much, she was his now and she would be for a very long time if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**AN: Happy birthday Yuki! **


	13. Angel

**Angel (Warren Worthington III)**

* * *

Angel sighed as he ran his finger tips down her jaw line, once again mapping out a trail they knew all so well. He smiled as he slowly, tentatively let his fingers glide lower, enjoying how his lightly tanned skin stood out against her pale skin. She truly was an Asian beauty and she was his Asian beauty. He smiled as he moved his finger back up to trace her pink plump lips that were just begging to be kissed, that could wait for now.

He let his fingers once again draw a blazing path from her lips, down her jaw line and let them rest on her slim neck. He could almost feel her pulse race under his fingers. He sighed again as he moved them lower, lightly tracing patterns on her exposed chest, it was then that he wish she was wearing something that showed a little more skin. Then again her simple blue sundress did wonders for her, especially her bright blue eyes that were looking up at him full of love.

He smiled at her, matching her small loving yet coy smile as he ran his fingers over the tops of her breasts. He could almost hear her sharp intake of breath as he moved his fingers lower, drawing small patterns on her slim and tone stomach. He smirked at her as he moved his fingers lower to rest them on her navel. He jumped as a Frisbee slammed into the window and bounced back at the person who had tossed it.

He sighed as he pulled himself from his thoughts, placing the picture of his girlfriend on the table. He scowled as he looked at the clock, it was only two forty three, she would not get out of school for an hour yet. He huffed, it wasn't fair everyday he had to wait for her to get home from school just so he could spend some time with her. It wasn't fair. She was his girlfriend, his lover, his Kagome. She shouldn't have to go to school, no she should stay at the mansion with him.


	14. Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver):

**Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver)**

* * *

Why did she always, always fall for silver haired jerks? First was InuYasha, of course. Then was Sesshoumaru, who was an ass, too, in his own way. Later was Youko, who was a horrid male who, in the end, took her virginity and left. The bastard. Now, now there was _this_guy...

She glared at him as he smirked at her, oh that ass, he was purposely trying to piss her off…and it was working. "Give it back."

He smirked at her and shook his head, "No can do, Kaggy." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will hurt you."

He smirked and zoomed around the room his voice echoing. "Gotta catch me first."

She snorted and stuck out her foot, smirking as he cried out and went tumbling into the couch. She smiled innocently at him as she waltzed over and reclaimed her red dress.

He huffed at her his face set in a scowl, "I hate you."

She smiled as she leaned down and gave him a light peck, "Love you too."

He scoffed and zoomed by her, once again taking her dress with him. She cried out in anger, that ass! If he didn't want her to go with Rogue to the club all he had to do was say so. But no! Instead he tried to keep her home by stealing all her 'sexy' clothes!

"UGH, you jerk!" She huffed a she heard his chuckle from up stairs, she did have to fall for silver haired, emotionally constipated, jerks didn't she? She glowered darkly as she stomped up the stairs, intent on one getting her clothes back or two getting him to admit his feelings.

Both would be equally hard, but she had a feeling the first one would be easier, after all he was one stubborn ass jerk. But she would love him no other way.


	15. Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)::

**Gambit (Rémy Etienne LeBeau)**

**Theme: All Tied Up**

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but love his touches. She was blindfolded, and had no idea who it was, but by the gods he was driving her crazy. It sure as hell wasn't Bobby-whom had tied her up and blindfolded her as some sick joke, about an hour ago-but who was it? Ooh- was that his tongue?

She blushed lightly, "St-stop don't touch me!" She said half-heartedly, what? It felt kinda good…

He grinned as he leaned forward and growled into her ear "And why would I, you little slut?"

She flushed in outrage at being called a slut-she had never even DONE the deed. "You bastard! I'll have you know I'm a virgin!"

He chuckled running his hands over her exposed flesh. "That's good ta know, mon cheri."

She flushed, in both anger and embarrassment, anger because she had just let him know she was a virgin, which he seemed to like, and embarrassment because he was _really_ good with his hands. "Untie me you damn...damn rapist!"

"Ah, ah, ah, cheri, I may be new to the team, but when a girl is tied up ready ta go in a man's room, dat can only mean one thing, no?"

She paled, oh when she got out of this she was going to kill Bobby! "I-I…damn it would you please move your hand!" She blushed as he did what she asked and started massaging her thighs. She groaned, and she knew just _knew_ he thought it was a sex noise, when it wasn't…entirely a sex noise. "L-look I don't even know who you are! How do I know your not an enemy or something?"

He blinked, she was right! She could not see his handsome face and it was not fair to her! He pulled his hands away from her thighs, smirking at her small involuntary noise of disappointment and hooked his fingers under the blindfold and pulled it away. He blinked unprepared for the pair of stunning blue eyes that met his.

She blinked as she took in his smoldering red eyes, she didn't recognize him, then again she hadn't been on any missions with the x men, her powers were too unstable, she could cancel out any mutant power which would work against their side if she got out of hand, so she mostly just became the housemaid and worked out in the danger room to try to gain control.

She squeaked as he stared intently into her eyes, she couldn't help the blush that rose on her cheeks, he was hot, plain and simple. She blushed more when he smirked at her, his hands holding her face still so he could look at her.

"Mon Cheri you are quite de looker…if ya don mind, can Remy ask why ya would resort to tying yourself up like dis?"

She flushed as he moved his hands down from her face to trail a path down her shoulders. She squeaked again as his slightly rough hands rested on her pale, lace covered breasts. The pervert!

"B-But I didn't tie myself up! O-Oh god~ You're not going t-to-?"

He smirked at her. "To what?" He sighed as she paled, fear welling in her eyes, now he felt bad. He sighed again as he moved away from her.

"No, cheri, if you did not put yourself here, I have no objections to lettin' ya up, dough, I would not mind helping you with your new...problem..." He smirked is hand moving lower to rest on her navel and massage it.

She flushed red, anger replacing her embarrassment. "What problem? I have no problem except that I'm fucking tied up in my bra and panties! That's my damn problem!"

He blinked not expecting her to be such a…spitfire…a slow grin broke across his face. He liked it. He moved his hands lower, they were now playing with the waist band of her panties, and enjoyed the small growl that escaped her throat.

"Well, Mon Cheri…Remy must say he likes dis side of ya…ya know what…I tinks I will be keepin' ya." He nodded and smiled at her like he had just told her the greatest thing in the world.

She growled angrily, who did this man think he was? "You what? You have no right! Y-you God damn pig!"

He blinked as she went on a rant, he was mildly happy she was tied up because he had no doubt she would hurt him if she wasn't. But what confused him the most was that she seemed mad at him, why?

"Why are you not happy? Many women would die to belong to da Gambit." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because she started on another rant, this one longer, louder, and more vicious. He sighed and shook his head as he stepped towards his door.

"Ya know what, Cheri? Remy thinks he will be lettin ya calm down for a bit, yes?" With that he winked at her and shut the door on her. He grinned happily as he walked down the hall, her yells and insults echoing down the hall. Oh, this was gonna be fun! He was definitely enjoying being a part of this whole x-men thing so far!

* * *

**AN: Still feeling pretty depressed, I might throw myself into working on cosplay...**


	16. Logan (Wolverine):

**Logan (Wolverine)**

**Theme: Girl Talk**

* * *

Kagome laughed as she sat around the room with Rogue, Kitty, Jean, and surprisingly Storm, they were having a girl bonding night. Something that three of them had to be forced into; even so none of them expected it to be this fun. Kagome blinked as Kitty got a devious grin on her face.

"Hey, what do you like think the guys look like when they, like, orgasm?" All of them stared at her winded eyed, this was sweet innocent Kitty! To think she thought about stuff like that!

Storm was the first to break out of her stupor, "Kitty!"

Kitty laughed, "What, I was just, like, wondering. I mean like with Kurt, he's always, like, goofing around so I think his would be goofy kinda like this…" She scrunched up her face into a goofy looking grin.

They all laughed, except for Rogue who made a disgusted face, "Ah dun even wanna think about my brother's orgasm face. Thank ya very much."

Kitty rolled hers eyes, "Oh, we all know who you wanna think about…."

Rogue glared at her as Jean shifted a bit, it was a sore topic for the two girls. "Don't ya even go there, Kitty."

Kitty rolled her eyes and ignored Rogues warning, "I think it would be hm…since he's always so like serious I think it would be serious to."

Kitty turned to Jean, "Well what is it? You're his girlfriend you would know!"

Jean blushed bright red and coughed lightly, "I wouldn't know since he's always behind me."

Kitty squealed into her pillow, "Like, Oh my god! I didn't think you'd actually answer!" Jean blushed.

Kagome laughed lightly as Storm sighed, "I think that's quite enough, girls."

Kitty grinned evilly, "Oh, like lighten up, Storm! We're all having fun aren't we?"

Kagome laughed lightly at the younger girl, "I am that's for sure. Hmmm….how do you think Beast's orgasm face would be?"

Kitty made a disgusted face, "Oh, that's, like, so wrong, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed and turned to the oldest woman in the room, "Well, care to let us know?"

Storm blushed but refused back down, "Well….its hard to explain, its not that different from his normal face, but I can tell he purely enjoys being one with me."

Kitty awed, "Oh, that's so sweet, disgusting to think about, but sweet, I bet its because he's into like Shakespeare and all that other stuff."

Rogue rolled her eyes at the younger girl, oh, she smirked as a thought snuck her. "Oh how about Lance's?"

Kitty blushed bright red knowing where Rogue was trying to go with this one. "I wouldn't know!" she blushed as she twiddled her thumbs, "We haven't gotten that far…yet."

Kagome smirked, "Oh I bet I know, it'd probably be like the seizure face he makes when he uses his powers!"

Kitty huffed, "He doesn't make a seizure face!" Everyone stared at her blankly and she huffed turning her head away from her so called friends, "Okay so maybe he does…" They all laughed at her, it was fun to give her a dose of her own medicine, once and a while.

Jean blinked as a though struck her, it was disturbing but it stuck her none the less."What about Wolverine's?" Everyone made a ewe face at the thought, well, except for Kagome.

Kagome smirked as she leaned back lightly her hands behind her head, "Well depending on what position we're in, it varies. Sometimes its urgent, like he has to prove something to himself. Other times its loving and caring, but, most times its rough and dark, and oh so sexy."

Kitty crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Ewe Kagome that's, like, way too much information."

She shrugged, "You're the one that brought it up in the first place."

Kitty pouted lightly, "Yeah, yeah new topic….positions, how many have you used and what were they? Winner gets a bag of snickers!" Everyone but Kagome blushed bright red and groaned. Kagome smirked, oh she had this one in the bag!


	17. Angel (Warren Worthington III):

**Angel (Warren Worthington III)**

* * *

She smirked as she walked through the woods, she knew he was there. He always was, in fact since she had busted him out he had trailed behind her, no doubt worried she would let the cat out of the bag. She smiled paused in her walk and turned towards him. "Hello Angel."

He blushed lightly as he landed in front of her, she was the only one who knew about his dirty little secret and he would do anything to keep it that way.

"Hey, Kagome." He smiled nervously knowing there was a reason she had called him out. He blinked as her innocent smile turned coy.

"Angel…" He gulped at the way she let his name roll off her tongue, it was sexy.

"Y-er yes?" She smirked as she waltzed over to him, stopping inches away from him, "We both know why you've been following me the past few days….don't we?"

He nodded, but didn't back down, "Yeah and what about it?"

She smiled at him again, "Well…I'll keep your dirty little secret a secret but…" She trailed off her eyes glittering.

He frowned, she was blackmailing him! But…there wasn't anything he could do about it. "What do you want?"

She grinned, eerily similar to Logan, "I thought you'd never ask…all I ask for is that you liberate me from my twenty-five years of virginity."

He gaped, did, did she, the hottest girl on campus…just ask him to de-flower her? He blinked waiting for her so smile at him and say she was just kidding.

She poked his chest lightly gaining his attention, "Well?" She titled her head cutely and stared up at him in question, her full pouty lips separated lightly as she rested both of her hands on his chest and stepped closer to him.

A slow grin spread across his face, she was freely offering and it would be impolite to turn down a lady in need… "No problem." With that he scooped her up in his arms and was off in a flurry of feathery wings.

She gasped as she held onto him for dear life, giggling as he zoomed towards his open window, oh yeah goodbye virginity, hello mind blowing sex. Logan was right, blackmail was good.


	18. Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)::

**Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**

* * *

Kagome hummed lightly as she worked the shampoo into her hair. It was so nice to get clean in her own bathroom, she along with her boyfriend were allowed to go on a mini vacation. Oh yeah, it sure did pay to be Logan's daughter. She sighed happily as she leaned back to wash out the shampoo, she jumped as she heard a poof.

She glared at her boyfriend as he smirked at her lightly, "Hello Kagome, canz I join you?" She glared at him darkly, he had been spending way to much time with Bobby.

"No! You hentai!" She quickly stood up and smacked him hard, realizing where his eyes were. "Baka no hentai!" She grabbed a near by towel and wrapped it around herself.

She huffed and glared at her boyfriend who was laying on the ground dazed. "I can't believe you Kurt!"

He whimpered giving her his puppy dog eyes. "I'm zorry Kagome. I just vanted to be with you! Ve've done it befores in the bath!"

She huffed at him a small blush on her face. "Yeah, but were in my mom's house!"

He blinked, "So?"

She let out an aggravated groan and grabbed him by his elf like ear, "You baka hentai! Ooo! You can be so…so argh!" She stomped down the hall, glad her family was out for the day, dragging him behind her. She opened the door to her room and dragged him, letting go of his ear she grabbed some clothes.

"You better not poof away mister."

He gulped and nodded, she could be just as scary as her dad when she wanted to be. He watched as she quickly dressed and turned back to him a scowl on her face. He blinked, "Now clamz it down, love…"

She glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do, you freaking little hentai!" He blinked and poofed away. She glared at the spot he used to be in, oh he would pay.

* * *

Kagome smirked as she looked at her handy work, oh yeah she was just that good. She had hung him upside down, by his tail, with a special rope that canceled out his teleporting powers. That would teach him to try and get 'freaky' with her not only in the bathroom but in the bathroom of her mother's house. She smirked as she walked away, she would let him hang around for about an hour before cutting him down.

Kurt huffed as he hung from the tree, yeah he knew he might have been pushing it, trying to get some in her mother's house, but he was a man and had his needs! Even so he made a small mental not to never surprise her in the bathroom ever again. He blinked as she walked away from him, her hips swinging in a suggestive way. Sometimes, it sucked being her boyfriend.


End file.
